I Will Not Bow
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Akito Sohma is in for a surprise when half fallen angel half human, Nami Yoshida, comes to Sohma Estate to live, after an incident. Nami is forced to meet Akito the same night and she wants to hate him for what he forces her to do. Will Nami give into Akito's malicious plans or does she have a plan to overthrow him, up her sleeve, with Hatsuharu there to assist? ON HIATUS!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Fruits Basket, only Nami.

**Summary: ** Akito Sohma is in for a surprise when half fallen angel half human, Nami Yoshida, comes to Sohma Estate to live, after an incident. Nami is forced to meet Akito the same night and she wants to hate him for what he forces her to do. Later on, Nami becomes Akito's caretaker and she forgives him. Akito experiences some feelings for the first time and the only one he trusts to help him cope is Hatori, thinking that he's nearing death quicker.

**Fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, it's far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<strong>

**I don't wanna change the world  
>I just wanna leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<strong>

**All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<strong>

**I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<strong>

**Fall**

**Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to Heaven<strong>

**All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<strong>

**I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<strong>

**And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<strong>

**Open your eyes!**

**I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<strong>

**And I'll survive; paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<strong>

**Fall!**

**I Will Not Bow, Breaking Benjamin**


	2. Preface

**Preface**

One, school afternoon, during the fall, there was a girl crying in the hallway. With everybody at lunch, there wasn't anybody to hear her sobs or the horrible things that a group of girls were spewing at her.

"You're so ugly," shouted one of the girls, named Hataru.

"Why do you insist on coming to school?" asked another named Rae, "You'll never amount to anything!"

Through their horrid words, one kicked her in the ribs and knocked the breath out of her. Through her tears came rage and through her rage broke fee her secret. All that could be heard was the sound of angered screams, clothes tearing, and a defined whoosh and crack. A blinding white light illuminated the hallway and a cloud of black smoke surrounded the girl being bullied, when the smoke and light disappeared, Hataru, Rae, and the other girl stood there shaking as they gazed at their victim on the floor. Her shirt torn and two, big, black, tattered, angel wings that had grown from her back; Their victim looked up at the girls, her eyes no longer green… but black and an invisible force etching swirls into her skin from her collar bone to her ear, making her bleed from it.

"Look at what you've done to me," she gritted out.

"We- we're sorry!" cried the one that kicked her in the ribs.

"We- we'll leave you alone from now on!" screamed Rae.

"Just don't hurt us!" shouted Hataru.

"Just leave me alone!" screeched their victim.

The girls nodded quickly and took off down the hallway, disappearing out of sight. She blacked out and when she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. The next day she was released and her and her family had to move again.

**3 Years Later**

The girl-slash-angel had gotten her black belt in Martial Arts and still had the scars on the left side of her neck from the incident three years ago. Now, when somebody messed with her she didn't cry… she fought back. She was silent, no friends, made fun or, but fought back when necessary, but over all… different. But everybody knows her name… Nami Yoshida…


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Whisper- Evanescence **

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Nami packed up her violin and the bell rang for us to go to lunch. Nami strode off the bleachers and towards the school; the reason I was staring at her was because of the haunting melody she had played on her violin. I hitched my bag on my left shoulder and Tohru started walking up to me with a big smile, as always.

"Hey, Yuki," she grinned.

"Good afternoon, Miss Honda," I smiled.

"I made lunch for you, Kyo, and I to share."

"That sounds wonderful!"

We found the, stupid, cat and made our way to the lunch room. After settling at a lunch table, I looked up to see Nami sitting by herself, nose buried in a book, and a tray of food in front of her. I wonder why she's all alone… I looked up to see a girl with, long, butterscotch hair walk by and pull Nami's tray off the table and land on the floor, making food splatter everywhere. Nami didn't budge; she simply spoke from behind her book in a calm tone.

"Clean it up," she told her, never taking her nose out of her book.

"Excuse me?" turned around the girl, whom I realized to be Motoko.

"You hear me… pick it up."

Motoko turned around and continued walking away; she, really, shouldn't have done that… Nami slammed her book on the table, stood up, and walked out from behind the table.

"Bitch, I'm talkin' to you!" shouted Nami.

By now, they had attracted the attention of the whole lunch room.

"What did you call me?" asked Motoko as she stalked back over to Nami.

"Wow… you're dumb and deaf! Pick up the food and tray off the floor and go buy me a new lunch, Motoko!"

"No… you don't deserve it, plus, if I were to buy you a new lunch, you would just yak it up anyway!"

"Look who's talkin' you fucking stick!"

"I like her," smirked Kyo as he gazed at Nami.

I rolled my eyes, stupid cat… Nami punched Motoko in the face and sent her flying. Nami was shaking bad and I got up to make sure that both, Nami and Motoko, were okay. Nami ran into my chest, knocking me down, and I closed my eyes… waiting for the transformation and the screams… but it never happened. I opened my eyes and Nami scrambled off me and out the door. I stood up and Kyo, Tohru, and I stared at each other in shock before taking off after Nami. We found her outside, near the Badminton court, and we gasped at what we saw. After the smoke and light disappeared, it revealed… Nami… The back of her shirt was in strips and had black, tattered, angel wings protruding from her back. Her, right, hand had blood on it from the back of her hand to the middle of her forearm. Tohru stepped forward, snapping sticks and alarming Nami; Nami whipped her head around and Tohru gasped as we saw her eyes. Her eyes were like Kyo's, when he's in his true form, except black…

"Tohru," I started, "Go to the office and call Hatori, please… We'll take care of Nami." Tohru nodded and ran back towards the school. "Nami… what happened?"

She squinted her eyes at me, "Motoko… she made me so angry… I couldn't control it."

Nami looked towards the ground and fisted the grass as she started crying. Her angel wings folded and disappeared into her back, leaving her shirt shredded, and she passed out. I picked her up and Kyo walked beside me as we made our way back to the school. When we arrived, Hatori and Tohru were waiting for us and Hatori's eye widened when he saw that I could hold Nami without transforming. Hatori held out his arms, hesitantly, and I was careful to place Nami in them, just in case but… nothing happened. I settled Nami in Hatori's arms and he situated her in the car, Kyo, Tohru, and I climbing in after. Hatori started driving and, soon, we were at the Sohma Estate… great. Kyo carried Nami, this time, and we waited outside as Hatori took care of her, inside.

"I hope she's okay." Sighed Tohru, "she looked so… scared…"

"I agree…" I nodded. Hatori came out and we all stood up straighter. "Is she alright?"

"Her vitals are fine," he responded, "What happened to her?"

"Well. It all stared when Motoko pulled Nami's tray off the table." Started Tohru.

"Nami? That's her name?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Nami Yoshida… Motoko tried to start a fight with her, at lunch. Nami punched her in the face and attempted to run, but ran into me. I was so afraid that I was going to transform… but it never happened and, because it didn't, Kyo, Tohru, and I took off after her. When we found her and she had huge, black, torn, angel wings and her hand was bleeding. I sent Tohru to call you and Nami said 'I couldn't control it.' That was the last thing she said before she passed out."

"Angel wings?" he questioned, "Well… she's defiantly not a member of the zodiac, so, I don't understand how she's able to hug us with out us transforming. Oh, well… you three need to go back to school, I will have it arranged for Nami's things to be brought here."

"What?" I exclaimed, "What about Akito? What's he going to say about this?"

"Akito will understand when I explain the circumstances in which she will be staying."

**Hatori's P.O.V.**

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru left and I went to check up on Nami, one last time. Nami looked the same as before and her breathing was normal; I noticed scars on the left side of her neck and remembered seeing lacerations like that on her hand… what happened to her? No time to ponder that thought… I have to get to Akito. I gathered my tools and made my way to Akito's room; I knocked…

"Come in…" spoke Akito. I walked in and shut the door behind me, "Hari… how nice to see you, how are you tonight?"

"I'm good, thank you," I bowed, "How are you feeling, Akito?"

"A little under the weather…"

I walked over to his bed and pulled out my stethoscope, "How so?"

"Coughing… my chest is tightening when I inhale."

I gave Akito his, regular, check up and scribbled some things down in my notes. Akito's eyes narrowed at me…

"Hari," he started, "You seem quite distracted… something on your mind?"

I sighed deeply, "Yes… there is, Akito, but… I believe it is information best shared when you are feeling better."

"Hmm… very well, Hari, I trust your judgment…"

"Good… now, get some rest and I will have tea brought here, later this evening."

I walked out of Akito's room and headed towards my office, speed walking. When I was in the safety of my office, I went to the door connecting my office to my private examination room. I set my bag on the table and went back over to Nami, she was still asleep. I picked up her right hand and she jolted awake, jumping off the table and backing into a corner. Her eyes narrowed at me and I saw a mix of anger and fear in them; she looked around, frantically, looking for a possible route for escape.

"Please, calm down," I took a step towards her, slowly, "I'm not going to hurt you… I'm Hatori Sohma." I got closer and she backed further into the corner, "Please… let me help you…"

She took my hand, hesitantly, and I helped her to her feet. I had her sit back down on the examination table and took her right hand, but she held it tightly to her chest and shook her head.

"I already know," I assured her, "Don't you want me to take away the pain?"

Her head fell forward, her shoulders slumped, and she gave me her hand. I removed her bandages, gingerly, and cleaned her wounds as she winced. After I had new bandages wrapped around her hand, I discarded her shirt and she was left in her bra. I took a robe off the back of the door and she put it on. I took her to and empty room and got her a nightgown, towel, and wash rag. She sat on the bed and I stood in front of her.

"Are you hungry?" she nodded, "We are having rice and stewed leeks tonight, the head of the house, Akito, isn't feeling well… is that alright?" she nodded again and I sighed heavily, "Can you speak?" she nodded, "Will you speak to me?" she shook her head, "Maybe you just need to warm up to me?" she nodded. "Very well… I have arranged for your stuff from school to be brought here. As I understand it, you live alone?" she nodded, "Well… you're going to have to live here until further notice. No questions… just do it…" she hesitated but nodded. "Alright… your food will be brought in a little while."

I bowed and walked out the door; I made my way to Akito's room and knocked on the door. He told me to come in and I did, Akito was out of bed and in his robe and kimono by the window, looking out at the garden.

"The sakura trees are beautiful, are they not Hatori?" he asked.

I stood beside him, "Yes, they are… how are you feeling?"

"Better…"

"That's good…"

"Now… what is it that was distracting you, earlier?"

"Just that… maybe it is about time that Kyo showed his true form to Tohru."

"Yes… I was thinking the same thing but… I know that you're lying to me, Hari."

"Now is not the time to discuss it, Akito, but… I will let you know that there is somebody staying here."

"WHAT?" he glared.

"She's not like Tohru, Akito… she's different."

"HOW?"

"She's not… normal, Akito."

"Oh?"

"I can't explain it… Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru have seen it first hand, but not me. All I can tell you is that she can be in our arms without us transforming into the zodiac." His eyes widened. "I know, it shocked me, too… but, I held her myself and didn't change. So, either the curse has been lifted… or it's something having to do with her."

"If the curse was lifted then I wouldn't be sick, still. Plus, I don't believe that ditz living Shigure's house can free us. What's this girl's name, Hatori?"

"Nami…"

"Does she know of our curse?"

"No…"

"Tell her…"

"When?"

"Tonight…"

"I will…"

"And… I wish to meet her sometime soon, but, for now… I must rest. She'll have to be taught whose in charge and, truly, runs the estate."

"Of course," I bowed, "I will leave you, now…"

I walked out of Akito's room and made my way back to Nami's quarters; I'm going to be worn out and going to bed early if this running back and forth keeps up… maybe I should transfer her room closer to Akito's. I suspect he'll want to keep and eye on her anyway. I saw Yuki carrying a couple bags towards Nami's room, is their school out already?

"Yuki," I spoke.

He looked at me, "I'm here to drop off Nami's things. I hope that's okay…"

"Of course…"

Yuki knocked on Nami's door and she slid it open, she let us in and Yuki smiled at her as he set the bags down. She gave him a small smile back and I had an idea.

"Miss Yoshida," I started, "If you won't speak to me, will you speak to Yuki?" she looked at Yuki then back at me, nodding, "Alright… Yuki, tell her about… the family's secret."

"Okay…" he nodded.

I walked out the door but left it open a crack so I could hear the conversation. I heard them sit down on the bed and someone sigh.

"Why will you only talk to me?" asked Yuki.

"Because," she started, "I know you and… you were the only on that talked to me willingly and actually treated me like a friend of yours. You were sincere with me… kind to me…"

"Well… I guess I can understand that. I don't mean to seem rude, but what happened to you?"

"You mean, how did I come to take that form?"

"Yes…"

"I don't know… it happens when I get really angry. It's happened ever since I was 13; my mother told me that she was cursed. Well… her side of the family; it was said that the first daughter of the first daughter of the first daughter would be cursed with the form of the fallen angel. My mother had three boys… then she had me; everything was alright when I was born. She thought that, maybe, the curse was a hoax… then my 13th birthday happened. It scared the shit out of my mom, I had an incident at school and she kicked me out, saying that I was bringing great dishonor to my family. I've been on my own ever since."

"Wow… I'm sorry; I could never imagine, I was always seen as special because I'm the rat."

"The rat? I don't understand… what's your Chinese zodiac animal got to do with anything?"

"Well… you may not believe me… but the Sohma family is cursed."

"I turn into a fallen angel and you think that I wouldn't believe you?"

"Yeah… sorry… I wasn't thinking…"

"Just tell me, Yuki…"

"Well… when certain members of the Sohma family are hugged by the opposite sex, we turn into our Chinese zodiac animal. I'm the rat, Kyo's the cat, and Hatori is the seahorse, well… dragon."

"What about Momiji and Hastuharu?"

"Momiji is the bunny and Hastuharu is the cow or ox, if you prefer."

"Wow… so you guys don't have a choice to transform either."

"Not really… but you're an exception, Nami."

"I- I am? How?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because you're cursed as well?"

"I don't know… maybe…"

"Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you, please, talk to Hatori? He's really nice and is a very trustworthy person, plus, I'm not gonna be around very often."

"Yes… I'll talk to him, Yuki. I was just uncomfortable, at first. I haven't had a very good experience with doctors."

"I understand… one more thing, though."

"What?"

"Stay away from Akito…"

"Why?"

"He's a monster- I mean… he can be very violent."

"Thanks for the warning but I can put him in his place."

Yuki chuckled, "I'm sure you can, Nami… I don't doubt you…"

**Later that Evening**

**Akito's P.O.V.**

The sun still had, about an hour before it started setting. Since I was still quite sick, I had to settle for staying on the porch and breathing in the fresh air as much as I could. My eyes shot open when I heard movement, not nature produced; I looked towards my left and saw a girl with long, black, hair and a school uniform, like Tohru Honda, carrying a case as she headed towards me. She looked up briefly and bowed deeply before heading towards a sakura tree and settling on a bench. She pulled her case towards her, opened it, and took out a violin; my face scrunched up at the thought of someone playing such a tiny instrument… it must sound very high-pitched. I turned to go back inside but the sounds I heard next stopped me dead in my tracks; I turned to see that the sounds were coming from the girl's violin; it wasn't high-pitched, at all… it had quite a reasonable tone to it. I stepped forward and leaned my back against a pillar as I listened to the intriguing melody she played. It wasn't any song I had heard before, then again, I don't get to hear songs from the outside, only the traditional ones on New Year's.

"Now, now, Akito," tsked a voice from behind me, "I've taught you better that to spy, haven't I?"

"I'm not spying, Hatori," I snapped back, venom lacing my words, "she's aware of my presence… who is she?"

"That's the girl…" I kept watching her, "… Nami… Nami Yoshida."

My eyes narrowed at Nami, "She doesn't look different, in fact…" my face twisted into a grimace, "… she looks like that Honda girl."

"I assure you she's nothing like Tohru Honda, Akito."

I smirked darkly, "Enlighten me…"

"She's stronger… smarter… and bears a curse of her own."

My body stiffened and my eyes widened…,"She's cursed, as well?"

"Not the zodiac curse but, I overheard Nami and Yuki's conversation. She's cursed with the form of a fallen angel… it happens when she's angered to a certain point."

A dark smirk stretched across my face and I couldn't help but chuckle, darkly, "Interesting… gather Yuki, Kyo, and miss Tohru Honda. I want miss Yoshida to be brought to me, along with the others, later, in nothing but a skirt, down to her knees, and something wrapped around her bust. I want her to have a kimono over that, no need to cause trouble prematurely… I want to see the looks on their faces."

"Wha-"

"You'll find out soon enough, Hari… does she know of the curse, now?"

"Yes…"

"Does she know about… my place in the curse?"

"No…"

"Good…" I brushed past Hatori, "… have her ready…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, I know... I'm soo evil! I have a cliffhanger for you already! :( Stay tuned and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

"Look at me!" screamed Nami.

I just stood there in silence, not even a smirk on my face, as I saw the blood drip onto the floor from her back. She was not ugly, like Kyo in his true form, but she was terrified... but not of me, like she should be. I, head of the Sohma's, was close to feeling sorry for this... girl... but it wasn't happening, not ever.

"You see what I have to suffer?" she yelled, tears running down her face, angry tears, "You forced me to do this and I didn't want to! Look at me! This curse I was burdened with is literally eating me from the outside in, Akito! You think you have it bad? Your role in your curse pales in comparison to mine!" I turned my face away and she grabbed my face and forced me to look her in the no longer green but black eyes. "Damn it, Akito Sohma! Look at me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Akito: <strong>You write the dumbest shit ever...

**Me: **Shut up... Nami's not the only that's gonna kick your ass if you keep talkin' Akito.

**Akito: **Bring it, bitch...

**Me: **You're not worth it... ;)


End file.
